Sparkle
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: Harry shows up at Malfoy's door soaking wet, bruised and covered in glitter. Entering without invitation, Malfoy spends the evening wondering if he's dreaming or if the Saviour really has lost his mind. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling is the amazing author.**

…

 **Sparkle**

 _ **Summary**_ : Harry shows up at Malfoy's door soaking wet, bruised and covered in glitter. Entering without invitation, Malfoy spends the evening wondering if he's dreaming or if the Saviour really has lost his mind.

Malfoy settles on his sofa, he's just gotten in from his potions lab when there's a knock at the door. He never has any visitors. He grabs his wand and casts a charm that makes his door transparent; he can see out but the person on the other side can't see in.

"What the f…" He starts a he stares at the man on the other side. Harry Potter stands leaning against the frame sporting a black eye, his body, hair and face shimmering in pink glitter and his clothes are sodden despite it being a cloudless and warm night. He opens the door, wondering if it's a prank, and Harry sighs in relief when he sees the familiar blond hair and pointed face.

"Good, you're home." He says before stepping pass him into the flat, leaving a sparkly trail as he ventures into the Slytherin's abode. Malfoy opens his mouth then shuts it again as he turns around, his eyes following the tanned face and forever messy hair. Harry walks through the corridor, opening all the doors and peering inside before winking at Malfoy and unsteadily heading upstairs. He still stands by the door dumbfounded as the man he hasn't seen in a year appeared at his door, in a baffling state and just enters the house he was sure was secure from the wizarding world.

He focuses again as he hears a triumphant 'yes', as he finally locates the bathroom and hears the clunk of boots hitting tile and the shower start. Draco looks at the mess downstairs but sighs in annoyance and acceptance. Of course, Potter would have trashed his home after being in it for 30 seconds and heads upstairs before he can demolish his toiletries

Walking into the bathroom, he sees Harry undressing with the door wide open, lastly removing his boxers and turns around with his back to the door to get into the shower. Malfoy again stills, his eyes wide as he catches sight of his broad shoulders and pert arse before quickly hurrying away, not wanting him to realise he was watching. Harry Potter is naked in his bathroom.

After 5 minutes, when he hears humming and the steady trickle of water he returns with a clean towel, making sure the glass door is steamed up first for extra concealment and peels the wet clothes scattered about off the floor and proceeds to put them on radiators. He tries to think of it as leverage, Harry will have to explain his appearance unless he wants to walk home naked but given his daring so far, he's not sure he'd oppose that option.

He doesn't know what to do as he waits, his theory so far that this must be a dream, and decides to continue with his nightly routine. He boils kettle and makes a cup of tea. After deliberation, he grabs a second mug but doesn't fill it yet. There's nothing worse than cold tea; well, not counting Dementors, Werewolves or errant Gryffindor's appearing out of thin air. Harry exits the shower, smiling as he notices his clothes have gone and looks in mirror, his smile immediately fading. He's still sparkling.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Rings from the bathroom and the shower bursts on again. Over a period of 30 minutes, Draco hears the water repetitively turn on and off and he heads up. As he draws closer he hears swearing and bottles falling onto the floor. He knocks on the door – _I don't need to knock it's my house!_ – but hears a yelled response to enter. He's not prepared to see Harry stark naked ruffling his hair with both hands and being cascaded in glitter. totally unaffected by Draco's presence.

"Potter!"

"What?"

"You're naked."

"Well, yeah. Do you shower in your clothes?" Malfoy gives him an incredulous look but refuses to back down as the boy continues to assess his appearance in the mirror.

"That's it!" He huffs in annoyance, fixing his emerald eyes on the frozen blond and walks towards him.

"Do you have any more shampoo?" Draco gets a bottle from the cupboard and Harry starts the water again and steps in looking at Draco expectantly. He hands him the bottle but Harry stays looking at him.

"Well?" He asks impatiently.

"What?" He questions confused.

"Are you coming in?" Draco's comes up with a new theory; maybe Potter's being treated for some kind of head injury and he's escaped St Mungo's. Harry sighs and pulls him into the shower still clothed.

"I must be dreaming." He mutters again, but the feeling of warm water wetting his skin is very real.

"Often dream about me naked?" Malfoy scowls but the effect is lost as his cheeks pinken and Harry can't help but laugh.

"I'm going to be here all night without magic and I clearly can't do it myself."

"These trousers are going to shrink." Malfoy mutters, he hadn't yet changed from work since his estranged guest appeared prohibiting his routine.

"Take them off then." Harry grins.

"Funny." Malfoy quips, still refusing to believe this is anything other than a hallucination. Harry rolls his sleeves up as he thrusts the bottle into his hand. His shirt is now transparent and Harry has no shame in looking.

"Are you done?" Malfoy says looking smug.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm undecided." After 30 seconds Harry looks away and now reaches for Malfoy' hands putting them on his hand. "Help?"

"Right." Going along with what clearly must be a fantasy or a result of inhaling too many potion fumes, Malfoy makes him turn around and starts lathering shampoo into his hair. Harry hums at the feeling, relaxing as fingers massage his scalp, his whole body easing as he's treated.

"How did this happen?"

"Never flood a hive of brownies."

Not knowing if that's the answer or he's just continuing to be odd, he rolls his eyes and continues rinsing his hair. Watching the last of the pink go down the plug he turns off the water. They look at each other, water dripping from their hair and Malfoy runs a hand through the raven strands and casts his gaze to his lips. Harry looks at him perceptively and Malfoy remembers their situation. He moves back, still refusing to look down and Harry smirks. He's closest to door and leaves, Malfoy following suit. Harry still doesn't cover himself. Draco hands him a towel and at last Harry restores order, covering his manhood.

"Not sure where to look?" He muses, combing his hair with his finger.

"That's not the issue." Malfoy mutters, shaking his head at Harry's hair habit while Harry grins having heard him. He takes out a tub of bruise ointment from the cupboard and starts to apply it to Harry's eye and watches as it immediately starts to fade. Harry leaves on a one-man mission again, trailing through his house, _his house_ , he reminds himself and stops outside his bedroom swaying slightly.

"Top or bottom?" Malfoy realises then he's slightly tipsy. It explains the unsteadiness in his stride and the random speech.

"You're drunk!"

"Can't be, I took a sober-up potion before I knocked."

"You're clearly still intoxicated to some degree."

"I did spill half of it." He admits. Malfoy shakes his head and gets a vial for him, making sure he only drinks half. He looks less glassy-eyed but the determination has not faded from his eyes.

"Well?" Malfoy asks, wondering why he's still standing in front of him naked with no excuse of being drunk.

"Well, the room's less fuzzy. Anyway, you never answered."

"What?"

"Shagging, fucking, making love, you and me." Harry embellishes pulling him into the room and onto his perfectly folded sheets.

"I just showered, it can't be me that's the issue!"

"You showered so we'd have sex?"

"Partly; one glitter gets everywhere. When you're drunk and your crap's sparkly it messes with you. Two, I doubt you'd have appreciated the assault of your sheets. So the issue?"

No excuses come to his mind and he curses. Harry seems to realise this and starts taking off the blond's wet clothes, wishing he could just vanish the items. Malfoy startles being stripped nude and places a hand on Harry's arm.

"Can't you just enjoy yourself?" He teases, kissing his neck as he still sits stiffly.

"I want you," he kisses his neck, "inside me," he adds moving a hand to his groin.

Malfoy's still finding it hard to understand what is happening. Potter turned up at his house. Then had a shower. And now wants to shag.

"I swear if you don't move in the next five seconds, so help me I will go solo or find a muggle -"

"Alright!" Draco remarks, chuckling at the chosen ones increased insistence and decides to throw rationality to the wind, capturing the lips currently moving along his jaw. Harry groans happily as soft lips meet his and he pulls their bodies flush together, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck while Malfoy keeps his arms wrapped on his waist, fingers skating up his warm chest as Harry fists his hair.

"It was my coming out party, well, more like a joke that got out of hand."

"Huh?" Malfoy mutters, unable to focus with his finger on him.

"Ginny organised a party. I got the black eye from Neville who ate a Weasley Punching Peanut."

"And the glitter?" He asks, just accepting the tale and absent-mindedly running a hand through his hair where the pink evil was earlier. Harry turns them so he's on top and starts grinding against him.

"That was Ginny's idea. She loves balloons and decided to fill them all with neon pink glitter because she's loves the muggle cliché that all gay men like pink." He groans, throwing his head back and Malfoy wishes he could take a picture.

"Neville picked up a trick wand and they all burst over me. I swear I'll get her back for that. Anyway, I came here before I could get clean and you've set it up so there's no magic here hence the shower."

"How _did_ you come here? No-one knows where I live."

"I still don't, I could be in Barcelona for all I know. The candles on my cake were charmed to make my wish happen."

"What did you wish for?"

"To have the best shag of my life with the man of my dreams."

"And?"

"Best wish I've ever made."

Draco laughs and pulls him down for another kiss.

…

 **Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated x**


End file.
